Landing nets suited for one-hand ejection manipulation to effect landing of hooked fish have long been available to and to utilized by anglers. Typical of such are those described in Phaneuf U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,404, Berezansky U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,949, and Daffron U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,878. However, these devices are subjected to repeated operational failure due to malfunction of the internal metal spring and locking mechanism. In addition they are complex and expensive to make. They are difficult to use requiring compressing the internal metal spring to its locking position as the landing net is retracted into the hollow handle after use.
Another disadvantage attending the prior art, as described in Hebard U.S. Pat. No. 440,568, Buzzini U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,608, and Daffron U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,878, is the requirement, firstly, to manually compress the net supporting frame member; secondly, to wrap the net around the compressed net supporting frame member, and, thirdly, to retract manually both compressed net supporting frame member and wrapped-around net into the hollow handle after use.
Another disadvantage of the prior art, as described in Phaneuf U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,404, is the requirement, firstly, to manually unlatch the exterior net supporting frame spring connection, allowing the net supporting frame to return to its pre-formed straightened-out initially set position, and, secondly, to retract manually both net supporting frame member and net into the hollow handle after use.
Another disadvantage of the prior art, as described in Hebard U.S. Pat. No. 440,568; Phaneuf U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,404; Berezansky U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,949; Buzzini U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,608, and Daffron U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,878, is the continuous wear produced on the net material wrapped around the net supporting frame member, as well as the corresponding drag produced thereby on the front end of the hollow handle when the landing net is either retracted or ejected.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is the requirement that the structure of the net supporting frame unit consists of more than one part; e.g. Phaneuf U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,404 and Daffron U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,878 require four parts in the construction of the net supporting frame unit, while Hebard U.S. Pat. No. 440,568, Berezansky U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,949, and Buzzini U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,878 require eight parts.